


This Christmas

by magimage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Oneshot, They Needed This, Tooth Rotting Fluff, barely any angst, pure babies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Mikan has never looked forward to Christmas. Until this year.





	This Christmas

    Mikan had never liked Christmas as far back as she could remember.

    While everyone else counted down the days to the holiday with glee, she shuddered whenever someone reminded her about the steadily and relentlessly approaching 25th. What was Christmas other than an excuse for bullies to demand a special ‘Christmas gift’ or her parents reminding her of how unworthy of presents or decent food or any type of love she was? No Christmas had been anything remotely special and Mikan could never understand the appeal.

    It was different this year. This year was her first Christmas with Ibuki. Usually on Christmas she would wake up to her parents’ screeches and threats that they were only too happy to carry out. She would have tears running down her face as she ran downstairs to do whatever job they had waiting for her and receive any punishment if she didn’t do it perfectly - or even then.

    This year she woke up to Ibuki screeching her favourite Christmas song, doing a remarkable job of turning it into screamo as she did an air guitar on the sofa before grabbing an _actual_ guitar and rocking out to Christmas Time (Don’t Let The Bells End) by The Darkness. There wasn’t a better sound to wake up to.

    Usually she would slave away in the kitchen alone, preparing a feast for her parents, and watch them gorge themselves it in front of her, not even letting her have a taste as she was left with some crappy readymade meal.

    This year, Ibuki joked alongside her and helped her with the preparation. She would laugh and call Mikan adorable whenever she fell over or spilt food and would wipe away her anxious tears, slipping in a small kiss when she could to reassure her. They ate together under fairy lights and glistening tinsel and Mikan had never felt warmer in her life.

    Usually she would sneak out of the house to meet her bullies who would force her to give over all the money she had or strip or draw on her or all of them as special gift to them. They would laugh at her whimpers, take her coat and leave her alone in the cold to walk home in tears.

    This year, her and Ibuki visited their entire class in a rowdy Christmas party organised by Chiaki. Everyone was in good spirits - they hadn’t seen each other in a while and the night was a mix between awful but fun dancing, reminiscing about bad decisions and an amount of drinking that everyone would probably regret on Boxing Day. Mahiru snapped a lot of photos - including a drunken sing off between Hajime, Nagito and Chiaki. Perhaps one of the sweetest was one of Mikan and Ibuki hugging and kissing under the mistletoe, pure bliss on both of their faces.

    Usually she would tend to her injuries before sleeping and rewrap her bandages. In earlier Christmases she would try and salvage her hair before she realised it was no use and just gave up. Curling up in her bed with only a thin blanket for comfort, she was well and truly past the point hoping for the next day to be better because she had lost all hope for a better time or a better life.

    This year, Ibuki filmed Mikan’s reaction as she opened up a gift - a framed collage of Mikan and Ibuki through the past year. There was the two at a picnic, there was the two on a double date with Hiyoko and Mahiru, there was the two moving in together… Mikan traced over every memory and glowed within with the thought of them. A tiny inscription on the frame read ‘To my eternal bandmate. I love you.’ It was a rare and touching time that Mikan’s tears were happy. They went to bed together, snuggling under the thick blankets that protected them from the cold outside. Mikan waited until she heard Ibuki’s soft snores before going to the window to watch the snowfall. As she saw the clock go past midnight she felt a twinge of sadness - Christmas was already over. But as fast as it appeared, excitement followed. There was always next Christmas after all. And as long as she spent it with the person she loved, she would always find a way to enjoy it.

*

Mikan had never liked Christmas as far back as she could remember.

But now it was different. In fact, Christmas was her favourite holiday. And she would never look back or go back to how it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa! This is my first fic on here!! I hope this wasn't too bad, sorry if it was-  
> We honestly don't have enough content on here of them and I couldn't find Christmas content so I decided to do it myself! I made this super quickly so it might be kinda shit but so is work I take my time on so :/  
> Anyway, yeah so, I hope you enjoyed it dhhfdh.


End file.
